vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira (Godspeed)
|-|Incomplete= |-|Fused= |-|Final= Summary Akira was a child held in the angel's sanctuary until the age of 14 where he escaped the sanctuary and found out the truth behind it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Akira Origin: Godspeed Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Half-angel, Half-demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Incomplete angel=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Longevity (as a half angel he gets their Longevity), Statistics Amplification (can amp his speed and power with air), Immortality (Type 1), Flight (with air manipulation), Extrasensory Perception (can sense enemies about to attack), Heat Manipulation (an angel's halo burns to touch), Non-Physical Interaction (angels can attack shadows), Forcefield Creation (with air), Aura and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Possession and Soul Manipulation (resisted the attempt of an angel to, possess him, taking over his soul and eroding his mind in the process) and to Willpower Manipulation (resisted Amalda's overwhelming aura) |-|Fused with demon= Everything in base as well as Immortality (Type 3), Darkness Manipulation (can manipulate shadows), Paralysis Inducement (with shadows), Intangibility (can turn into a shadow), Duplication (with shadows), Regeneration (Low-Mid) and Body Control (Can control his body by turning parts of it into shadows) |-|Full angel fused with demon=Everything else including Conceptual Manipulation (can ignore conceptual effects and defenses and upon getting the full power of his angel he should have control over the concept of air) and Resistance to Law Manipulation and Power Nullification (ignored Amalda's power over Abstract Laws of physics and ability to nullify attacks). Attack Potency: Large Town level (comparable to but slightly weaker than a casual Amalda and broke her rapier sword) | Small City level (At least three times stronger than before) | At least Small City level (fully fused with one of the strongest angels making him far stronger than before and destroyed Amalda should give him a far greater boost than fusing with the demon) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (traveled from space to the Earth in an extremely short timeframe), higher with speed amps | At least High Hypersonic+ (should be at least 3 times faster than before), higher with speed amp | At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic, higher with speed amps. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town level Class | Small City Class | At least Small City Class Durability: Large Town level | Small City Class | At least Small City Class Stamina: At least Peak Human, comparable to giant humanoids. Range: Standard range with a sword, hundreds of metres with air blasts. Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: High, learned how to use a sword and how to control his powers very quickly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Air Manipulation:' Akira can manipulate air for explosive attacks and flight. He also uses it to boost his speed and generally likes to blitz opponents. *'Shadow Manipulation:' Akira is capable, of entering people's shadows, creating shadow duplicates that can look exactly like him and attack with him and turning parts of his body into shadows, this also allows him to regenerate from attacks on a Low-Mid level at least. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Incomplete angel | Fused with demon | Full angel fused with demon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jinka Yamato (Sengoku Youko) Jinka's profile (Speed was equalized. Akira was at his second key and Jinka at his third key) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Heat Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Concept Users Category:Godspeed Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Speedsters Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Demons